A Red Dawn
by starlightbookworm
Summary: A lost family, and a forgotten legacy. The Kurami's used to be a pureblood family before they were killed. However, why was the family slaughtered. What do their deaths have to do with the war on the horizon? and who is this mysterious yet familiar girl who has suddenly appeared? (Aido/OC/Zero)


Chapter 1 –

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its Canon characters.**

 **A/N**

Hello, my lovelies, it has been a long time since I posted anything let alone anything to do with this story (previously known as Her Normal Life). But as one of my first fanfictions ever it holds a special place in my heart. It has been 8 years since the first attempt at this story was published (oh lord I have gotten old). I like to think during these last years I have grown (mentally at least, I'm still short as all hell) and I hope that I can do this story justice this time around. I cannot promise updates on a regular basis, work is busy and keeps me occupied a lot but I shall try to update at least once a month, maybe more if I am free. At least until I get off the graveyard shift (maybe that is why I wanted to rewrite this story, because I feel like a vampire myself working evenings like I have been).

For any of you who read the original story this story will have a lot of changes: enough that I'm not really sure I can say this is a true remake as I am taking general ideas from "Her Normal Life" but this will be its own unique story. As for my new readers; no worries if this is your first time around. If anything, it means you did not have to be subject to the train wreck of the 1.0 version of this story (trust me, it was pretty awful). Thank you everyone for giving this story a shot. I hope you all like It, and as always if you have any questions, ideas, or just anything you want to share please don't hesitate to review or PM me, I love to hear from you and learn from you as well. I don't mind honest criticism, however, please try and be kind. I know my writing is not perfect and I am always looking for ways to improve but I do still have feelings, so keep that in mind.

Now then, I'm sure you have heard enough from me at this point, Onward to the story.

Chapter one

" _Before the Dawn"_

 _10 Years ago_

The night was calm, no sounds disrupted the stillness that surrounded the mansion. The home was silent, bathed in the light of the moon that shone almost protectively over the estate. To the untrained eye the evening seemed like any other and that the occupants of the estate were simply deep in their slumber, or possible enjoying their evening in silence. However, to those that frequently visited this estate would know immediately that something was wrong. The home, normally full of laughter, and life hung silent. The windows that were normally glowing with a welcoming light were dark. And the air which usually held a warmth was cold and dense. This was no ordinary evening, there was something very wrong.

Inside the estate in question a horrific scene was painted. The white marble floors were stained red, ash mixed with the blood as remnants of a party would be seen around the mansion. Dishes broken, food left untouched, decorations so carefully placed hung from the walls and ceilings. Up until an hour ago this mansion had been in the middle of a party. Hosted by the pureblood family, Kurami, who's station in the vampire world rivaled the Kuran's. While the Kuran's were seen to be royalty, the Kurami's were the protectors, the ones that kept the vampire world safe from the shadows. They were respected and somewhat feared for their power. However, in the span of one evening the world had been flipped upside down. For the remains of the Kurami Family now lay in the dust and blood that killed the estate, the entire family slaughtered… the protectors had fallen. The death of the Kurami's would remain a stained part of history, and so soon after the Kuran's death the vampire world would take time to recover. The reason for the slaughter of the purebloods unknown. However, the night would forever be remembered as "The Red Ball".

Rumors spread after that night that one of the family survived, the youngest daughter. As evidence of the deaths of every other member and guest could be found however no proof of her death could be located. However, if the elders of the family could not survive, then what hope was there that a 7-year-old child had survived such a horrific night?

 _Present Day_

Blue eyes stared up at the bright moon that shone over the Academy. Eyes normally so playful and mischievous were currently dazed and lost in thought. Memories dancing behind them playing like a movie in the boy's mind. A voice pulled him from his thoughts

"It's been ten years, you still think of them?" the man asked and Aido turned his head to look at his cousin who now stood beside him. Aido nodded "I still see her sometimes, she was like a sister to me" he sighed. He had grown up close with the Kurami's, especially with the youngest daughter, they had been close to the same age. Unlike the rest of her family who had been cold and distant she had always been warm, and bright like the sun. Even 10 years later he missed it, missed her. Even if the memories he had were faded and seemed like a lifetime ago, he still held them close. Kain nodded at his cousin's words and looked up at the sky, both of them had been close to the family. He still remembered receiving the news of the massacre. To this day it still did not seem real. However, time had passed, the reality sunk in and life had moved on.

"Lord Kaname will punish you for skipping again" he reminded Aido who just groaned

"if it's not for that it'll be for something else, at this point I would be more surprised if he didn't punish me for something" he muttered shaking his head. However, Kain was right, they should be getting back to class. As the blonde-haired vampire turned to walk back into the Academy a scent reached him carried by the breeze. Both cousins glanced at each other knowing the scent well, blood.

"Hanabusa" Kain warned however the vampire in question had already jumped over the balcony their resided on and had begun to make his way toward the scent. With an annoyed groan his cousin followed, mostly to ensure he could not do anything to stupid. Aido after all was not the most composed about blood. As they walked into the forest they soon came across the source of the scent. A girl lay on the ground, unconscious. Her skin pale and almost glowing in the soft light of the moon, wearing nothing but a white dress despite how cold the night was. Her hair was a dark red and fell in waves around her. What was most concerning were the bruises, and cuts that ran along her body. A mixture of old and new wounds. It was clear this girl needed help.

Aido tensed and looked at Kain who shook his head, she was not wearing a uniform from the academy so she was not a student and Kain did not recognize her. However, he couldn't help but think there was something familiar about it. She was a vampire, he could smell that in her blood, perhaps he had seen her at one of his family's gatherings. Though that was hardly the pressing matter currently. He moved forward to help the girl but Aido beat him to it, gently lifting the girl into his arms and without another word the two rushed back to the school. Aido glanced down at the girl he was now carrying shocked at how light she was. She seemed so fragile. Just who was she?

 **A/N**

Okay, so don't hate me please, this was just an introduction. While I'm sure you can all see where I am going with this story and know who the girl is I still left a lot to be answered. Sorry if Kain and Aido seem OOC, I never have been good with Canon characters.

Also in regard to the timeline. I'm kind of creating my own. Though I will say this happens after the anime ends, so Yuuki is a vampire. However, I'm keeping the academy the way it is, Zero still at the school and all that, Yuuki and Kaname are also still there as well as all the night class. So pretty much everything that happens with their departure and the manga I'm just ignoring for all purposes of this story.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Like I said this was just a intro, the next chapters will be longer and with more detail.

I love you all!

Amber -


End file.
